You make me cool
by yellowermine
Summary: When he was living in a dream if he thought about love the word pain would be the first that came up to his mind. Now in reality he has to understand that love may be something more than pain, something that she'll help him to find. It's a SF; R&R!
1. 1: It's all her fault

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. If I did, I wouldn't have let Spike go after Vicious and risk his life to avenge Julia. However I own this story and some of its characters ;)

Notes: this fanfic is set after The real folk blues II' and Spike is still alive. After all in the anime we didn't see his grave or his funeral, and nobody explicitly told us hey guys, Spike is dead!' so in my little sick mind our lanky cowboy is still breathing, walking, talking, teasing and, of course, kicking bad guys' asses. I want also to let you know that this is a SpikexFaye fanfic, so these ones who don't like them as a couple just don't read it. And I apologize to all of you for my grammar errors (I'm not English)

Anyhow, please don't hesitate to r&r or email me any comments, questions, suggestions, corrections or flames to: alicevalentine2071yahoo.com

_You make me cool_

Chapter 1: It's all her fault

Venus, 2072

"You seem to be in trouble, Spiegel" Spike looked at the man who stood opposite him straight in the eyes, Martin Keegan, a dangerous killer who had been part of the Venusian Mafia and now worked alone as a hired assassin.

The man had a 30 millions bounty on his head and of course the Bebop's crew was after him. But Spike had underestimated his capacities and now he stood in the middle of a large room while his precious Jericho 941 was on the floor next to the bounty and far away from his hand.

_Where the hell is that woman?' _Spike thought referring to Faye who had to be by his side, but actually was nowhere near him _she always chooses the wrong time to be late!'_

"What happen? Are you too scared to talk?" Keegan's voice cut off Spike's thoughts and the bounty hunter couldn't keep himself from answering him back

"Don't worry Keegan, it's just that I don't want to waste my precious breath talking to a shithead like yours" Spike said with his typical smirk sending a challenging glance toward the bounty

"You know, it's not healthy talking to me like that you'll be sorry for it" the man said seriously

"Oh really?!" Spike responded sarcastically

"Really" Keegan confirmed in a low whisper, his gray eyes darkened and his thin lips curled up in a devilish grin just before aiming his gun at Spike's head.

_How ironic, I manage to come back alive from the showdown with Vicious and now I'm gonna die for a stupid bountyall thanks to my rotten luck' _Spike thought looking into the black barrel of Keegan's gun.

He didn't know what to do, even if he had already been in situations like this before; at least the other times he had another gun or a pocket-knife hide somewhere in his usual suit. But that day he had had to wear a black shirt and jeans because in the morning Faye had spattered him with her coffee: in his opinion on purpose, in hers accidentally.

_It's all her fault, that damn shrew. If today I don't die I'll kill her, strangle her with my own hands; I'm gonna shut that noisy mouth of hers with one of my dirtiest socks so she can't scream when I lock her in the closet with the rats that live in there. I'm gonna-' _Spike'_s_ how-to-kill-Faye-making-her-suffer thoughts were cut off when a gunshot rang out in the large room.

Spike's mind went blank, a cold shiver ran down his back and his five senses were numb for a few seconds.

Pictures of particular moments of his life started to slip before his eyes like an old film; there were some images of his childhood, of his life in the Red Dragon, some pictures of Vicious and, of course, some of Julia, his first love, his angel.

But most of them showed moments of his new life with the Bebop's crew: Jet doing the washing up, staring at his beloved bonsai and fixing the Swordfish II; pictures of Ein an Ed sleeping in the middle of the hallway, fishing on the deck or typing on the Tomato.

There were images of Faye lying asleep on the yellow couch, playing solitaire near him while he was injured or standing before him smiling evilly and wearing only a towel with her hair still damp from the shower, knowing that there was no more hot water for him to use.

_That woman really is a pain in the ass_' Spike thought, but when the word pain' hit his brain he realized that he felt no pain or ache even if he have just been shot.

So, the bounty hunter slowly started to open his eyes and when he finally could see what had happened he couldn't believe it.

**_HOPING TO SEE YOU AGAIN SPACE COWBOY_**

A/N: sooooo, what do you think?! I know that it's short but pleeeaaaase have mercy and review or e-mail me

Anyway THANK YOU 4 reading it!!!!!

Faye: hey you!

Me: I have a name, Faye

Faye: yeah whatever I've a question for you

Me: ask

Faye: this is a spikeXfaye, right?

Me: yeah

Faye: and it means that Spike and me are the main characters, right?

Me: right

Faye: so WHY THE HELL AM I NOT IN IT?

Me: umm you see

Faye (aiming her Glock at me): answer me!

Me: sorry! I swear I'll put you in the next chapter!

Faye: if you're lying to me , little fucking bitch, I'll-

Me: I'M NOT A BITCH! JULIA IS!

Faye (smiling evilly): was

Me (smiling too): rightshe WAS a bitch


	2. 2: What they usually call a 'perfect tim...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. Anyway, I still own this fanfic and some of its characters.

Thanks: to Kendra Luehr, Moosecandles, XHatori-SohmaX, AnimePunk13, PurpleRoses, Bloody Love and mashipeach 4 reviewing my story! You made me the happiest person in the Solar System! Thanks a lot!

Notes: this fanfic is set after The real folk blues II', Spike is still alive and it's a SpikexFaye fanfic, so these ones who don't like them as a couple just don't read it. I apologize to all of you for my grammar errors (I'm not English) and for taking so long to update. Sorry!

Anyhow, please don't hesitate to r&r or email me any comments, questions, suggestions, corrections or flames to: alicevalentine2071yahoo.com

_You make me cool_

the bounty hunter slowly started to open his eyes and when he finally could see what had happened he couldn't believe it

Chapter 2: What they usually call a perfect timing'

Venus, 2072

Spike stared wide-eyed at the sight before him; the bounty head he thought had shot him was now lying motionless on his stomach onto the floor where a pool of blood has started to expand.

He could see the bullet hole that was on Keegan's back, his white jacket was stained with his own blood and his menacing gray eyes were now lifeless but still wide open from the shock for a so unexpected death.

The bounty hunter couldn't look away from Keegan's dead body, for a moment he had seriously thought that his time was over; for a moment he had felt true fear, a foreign emotion to him till this day; for a moment he had been more alive than ever.

_Well, it looks like Fortune had finally noticed my existence' _Spike thought still not moving from his position _a single bullet just next to the heart. I wonder who could have shot him' _the answer to Spike's question came from a familiar voice

"I think that it was what they call a perfect timing" at the sound of that voice Spike's lower jaw would have fallen down to his feet if it hadn't been joint to his upper jaw.

_T- this is just IMPOSSIBLE!' _Spike's mind screamed_ that woman, that shrew, that stupid wench, that cheat bitch, that gambler, thatthat. Godthere is no words to describe that devilish creature! Next time I want Ein to be my partner.' _

Spike looked at the person who had saved his life; actually, the last person he wanted to save his lifeagain.

Faye Valentine.

_I must be seeing things yeah, now I'll close my eyes and when I'll open them again she'll disappear' _slowly Spike closed his eyes but his comrade was still there when he open them again, he blinked twice but nothing changed.

Faye was standing opposite Spike, she was wearing a gray mid-thigh-length skirt and a black blouse, her left hand was on her left hip while the right one was firmly holding her Glock 30. A black headband has replaced the yellow one that usually hold her dark bangs from falling on her vibrant deep green eyes, which now were sparkling with a twinkle of complicity, and her crimson lips was curled up in a smile halfway between mischievous and sarcastic.

_It was a great idea to spatter him with my coffee, I was tired of his blue suit!' _Faye thought staring at Spike _he looks kinda shocked of seeing me here, I wonder who he t-' _Faye's thoughts were cut off by Spike's voice

"No Faye, I think they call it luck" Spike said getting a grip on himself, walking towards his gun who laid near Keegan's corpse and bending down next to it.

"You should thank me, cowboy. It's not the first time that I save your sorry ass" the bounty huntress replied replacing her gun into its holster and then crossing her arms over her chest.

_He is NOT going to win this!' _Faye thought determined. _All I want is a simple thanks' he doesn't have to run up to me, hug me, kiss me and tell me that I'm the most beautiful, sexy and smart woman in the Solar System, even if it wouldn't be a bad idea. A mere thanks' will be enough' _

"That'll be the day, Faye" Spike said coolly checking the now non-existent pulsation on Keegan's neck and picking up his Jericho.

"Was it a dead or alive' bounty?" he went on looking at his partner

_That little he's trying to change the subject, he really thinks that I'm stupid' _Faye supposed mentally

"I don't know. Anyway don't try to change the subject, Spike, I'm still waiting for that thank-you" she said

"And I'm still waiting your apology for this morning accident" Spike responded smirking and adding a note of sarcasm on the last word, then he stand up and took out his comm. unit to call Jet.

_That means war, Spiegel. And when I say war I mean w- _Faye couldn't finish her thoughts cause another gun shot echoed in the large room and suddenly her mind stop dead in tracks.

The comm. unit slipped from Spike's hand, fell to the floor and broke when the cowboy looked up towards his comrade.

Spike held his breath and watched the scene before him as if it was in slow motion'.

He watched as Faye's lively eyes opened wide and suddenly went blank losing all their characteristic vivacity; he saw her Glock slip from her slender fingers touching every fingertip and finally falling to the ground with a dull sound that resounded in his ears. And he noticed the drop of blood that rolled down from the left side of her crimson lips leaving a bloody-red trail till her chin.

Then the slow motion' stopped and Spike saw Faye fell on her knees and before she fainted, he heard her say, in a barely audible whisper, a single word

"Spike"

**_THANK YOU, SPACE COWGIRL_**

A/N: when I went over this chapter again looking for mistakes, I realized that I could easily change the title from what they call a perfect timing' to what they call a total shit'. But! Considering the fact that I wrote it in three hours after a boring visit to a sweet old aunt (completely mental that went on all day telling me that the last time she saw me I was a little baby, even if it was two months ago!), I think that it's still decent.

Anyway, thanks again 4 reviewing the 1st chapter and 4 reading this one (hoping you like it)!

R&R, pleeeeeaaaaase!?!?!?!?

Faye: where is my favorite author?

Me: F-Faye?

Faye: yessssss?

Me: where did you find that double-barreled gun?

Faye (caressing her gun): oh this? I keep it for the special occasions

Me: s-specialo-occasions?

Faye: yes, you know, I usually use it on people that tell me I swear I'll put you in the next chapter' (speaking in a silly voice) and then didn't keep their promise

Me: but YOU ARE in this chapter!

Faye: oh sorry! You're right! I'm the one who died at the end!

Me: Id-

Spike (coming from behind Faye playing with three hand grenades): so she's the one who kills you

Faye (staring suspiciously at Spike): you...care?

Spike: noit's just that _I_ have to be the one who kills you

Faye: lunkhead

Spike: shrew

Faye: asshole

Me (Spike's and Faye's voices bickering in the background): SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS!

If I'm still alive


	3. 3: Act of God

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. Anyway, I still own this fanfic and a lot of meaningless things.

Thanks: to Kendra Luehr, Moosecandles, XHatori-SohmaX, AnimePunk13, PurpleRoses, Bloody Love, mashipeach, Divine-Red-Crayon, Nis-chan, summers2004, Faye, but a dream, ni9htdreame12, Mrs.B17, Moonwhisper and Aryll (did I forget anybody? I hope not…) 4 reading and reviewing my story!

Notes: this fanfic is set after 'The real folk blues II', Spike is still alive and it's a SpikexFaye fanfic, so these ones who don't like them as a couple just don't read it. I apologize to all of you for my grammar errors (I'm not English) and for taking so long to update. Sorry!

Anyhow, please don't hesitate to r&r or email me any comments, questions, suggestions, corrections or flames to: alicevalentine2071yahoo.com

__

You make me cool

…he heard her say, in a barely audible whisper, a single word

"Spike…"

Chapter 3: Act of God

Venus, 2072

Spike's mind was frozen; his mismatched brown eyes were fixed on Faye's slender figure lying still onto the cold floor, and every muscle of his body was so tense that he thought he couldn't move if he want to.

The bounty hunter couldn't see his comrade's face cause it was hidden by her silky dark purple locks, but he could see the bullet hole that was on her back; he couldn't really define if it had hit some vital organ, it all came from where the bullet was shot.

Spike suddenly look up from Faye's unconscious form, he had caught a rapid movement in the shadows with the corner of the eye and when he heard a noise, on instinct he pulled out his Jericho and shot in the direction of the sound. But the bullet didn't hit anybody and stopped opposite him on the white wall of the room.

This act woke him up from his temporary state of shock and he rushed towards Faye.

'_It can't be happening again. It doesn't have to happen again. It isn't fair!' _Spike's mind screamed as his hand tightened its grip on his gun._ 'She can't be dying! She can't leave us! She can't leave Ed, she can't leave Jet, she can't even leave Ein'_

'…She can't leave me… Not like this at least, not like Julia had…' his subconscious added.

In fact, even if it was almost a year ago, Julia's death was still an open wound on his heart, a wound that neither medicines nor whisky could heal, a wound that probably wouldn't heal at all. And the last thing Spike wanted was to lose another friend,

'Comrade, shipmate or partner. That woman is definitely NOT a friend!' the cowboy made clear to himself.

Spike bent down next to Faye and paying attention not to touch the wound, he turned her so he can see her face and he shifted her head onto his lap. Looking down he noticed that her eyes were closed and her bloody lips were parted so he could feel her weak breath.

'She's so pale… but still so damn beautiful…' Spike thought staring at his comrade _'I'm sure that she's going to make it. She survived that fucking accident almost 60 years ago, she can't die for a stupid bullet that had been shot by a stupid asshole!'_

Faye, who was mentally cursing herself for being so imprudent, feeling under observation slowly opened her emerald eyes only to find herself reflected into a pair of mismatched eyes and all the pain she was in immediately disappeared.

'His eyes are so enigmatic… I can't see through them, there're just too emotions to decipher. But he's angry with me; I'm sure as hell that he is. At least I can see that!' Faye thought looking into Spike's eyes '_anyway there's still this hint of fear…so Mr. I-do-not-care-anything-about-anybody is…concerned! Yeah… but probably more about the money I own him than about me'_

'I've never seen that shade of green in anybody's eyes.' Spike noticed staring back at Faye. '_Her eyes have something special, they are always sparkling with anger, amusement or mischief; but when she's sad, hurt or in pain they turn to an enchanting deep emerald from which you couldn't look away'._

And there they stayed, looking into each other's eyes like nothing had happened, lost in their own thoughts. But a sharp pain on her back reminded Faye that she was shot and that it wasn't the best moment to think about the lunkhead's eyes.

"Are you going to sit there and watch me bleed to death?" Faye asked sarcastically as smirk appeared upon her red lips.

'That woman will never change…' Spike assured to himself while a smile found its way on his thin lips

"You don't know how much I've waited for this moment to come…" he answered back passing an arm under her knees and the other around her small waist taking her up in his arms.

"Lunkhead…" the bounty huntress breathed locking her arms around his comrade's neck and resting her head on his shoulder as he started to walk out of the building and towards the Swordfish II.

"And remember that you own me a new shirt, too" Spike said expecting her to answer back.

But that answer never came.

The cowboy could feel Faye's breath against his neck and noticed that it was weaker than before so he called her

"Faye?" Faye, who was lulled by Spike's rhythmic pace, lost all the connections with the real world, and retired into her own world where she couldn't feel any pain, hear any noise or being annoyed by anybody. Spike still didn't get an answer so he decided to stop.

"Faye?" he said her name once more and looked down at the peaceful features of her face. The sudden stop broke Faye's moment of peace and her eyes shot open

"Why did you stop?" she asked into his shoulder; Spike smiled and started to walk again towards his now visible red aircraft

"The Bebop is docked too far from here, we're heading towards a hospital" he said

"I hate hospitals…" Faye muttered

"Me too, but at least they have a morgue in there…" the cowboy said with a smirk. The bounty huntress smiled and hit him playfully on the head.

Spike arrived to the Swordfish II and carefully managed to climb and sit into its cockpit with Faye sitting onto his lap. Spike startup the engine and the space ship took off into the sea green Venusian sky.

Faye looked at Spike and smiled_'He's always so adsorbed in his own thoughts when he pilots the Swordfish II. His baby. In my opinion, it's just an old wreck. My Redtail is certainly much better…'_ the cowgirl thought, and remembering that her aircraft was still in a parking area of the planet she said to herself

"Damn…the Redtail…"

"What did you say?" Spike asked absently

"Uh…nothing. I was just thinking that I should call the Redtail and send it back to the Bebop with the auto-pilot" she responded

"Well, it's not like somebody will steal your ship if you leave it there for a few hours"

"Don't be so sure Spike. Even if it seems impossible it's not so difficult to-" Faye stopped in mid-sentence, but it was too late, Spike had already understand why she had stopped

"So you didn't really _buy_ the Redtail, right?" he asked smirking

"Well, actually it was a present…" Faye responded

"A…present?" he asked looking at her

"Yes!"

"And may I ask from who?" Spike questioned in a too much polite way for him

"From somebody who probably had to go home on foot that night…" Faye said smiling, Spike chuckled and when he saw her closing her eyes again he returned to look before him.

'She's losing a lot of blood… I don't think that letting her sleep is a good idea, I'd better keep her awake' the bounty hunter thought

"Why did you arrive so late?" he asked feeling her shifting a little on his lap

"Act of God…" she replied

"Casino?" he suggested

"Sorry, try again"

"Horse race?"

"Race-tracks are closed on Wednesday"

"Dog race?"

"Oh please! You know how much I hate those creatures…"

"Ok, ok I give up…" Spike said. Faye sighed and looked outside at the sky

"Creditors…" she admitted after a few minutes. Spike couldn't keep himself from laughing as well as Faye couldn't keep herself from hitting him on the head again.

"You wouldn't laugh if you were up to your neck in debt…" she said lightly frustrated

"_If_ I were up to my neck in debt, Faye" he replied finally locating a hospital.

****

NEVER LEAVE YOUR AIRCRAFT IN A PARKING LOT FOR TOO LONG, SPACE COWBOY…

A/N: finally, the 3rd chapter is up! I really hope you like it, cause when you think in Italian and write in English sometimes _è veramente un casino! _Well…as I was saying, it's truly a mess! Anyway, I don't really know when I'll update the next time, possibly within a week (as usual).

Thanks again 4 reading and reviewing this fanfic! Thanks a lot!

Me: so, Faye, what do you think?

Faye: well, at least I'm still alive…

Spike: …and bleeding all around my baby and me!

Faye: oh shut up, Spike! You're the one who stained my favorite yellow outfit with your blood so much that I had to throw it away!

Spike: please, don't start that again! I had enough…

Faye: you were asking for it…

Spike: fuck you!

Me: I think you two had enough for today, guys.

Spike: hey you!

Me: god… you sound just like my history teacher…

Spike: what?!

Me: oh… never mind. What do you want?

Spike: I want to kill that wench in the next chapter!

Me: uh…well… that will upset my plans a little, you know…

Spike: that's none of my business…

Me: exactly…

Faye: but certainly mine!

Me: exactly…

Faye and Spike: stop saying that! It's a stupid word!

Me: exactly…


	4. 4: Need any help, sir?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop… DAMN IT!

Thanks: to ALL my fantastic reviewers. I love you all, guys!

Notes: this fanfic is set after 'The real folk blues II', Spike is still alive and it's a SpikexFaye fanfic, so these ones who don't like them as a couple just don't read it. I apologize to all of you for my grammar errors (I'm not English) and for taking so long to update. Sorry!

Anyhow, please don't hesitate to r&r or email me any comments, questions, suggestions, corrections or flames to: __

Oh, and if you want to flame, please, leave your e-mail address so I can defend myself! Or better don't flame!

You make me cool

Chapter 4: Need any help, sir?

Venus, 2072

Spike landed his aircraft onto the large park-lot of the Venusian hospital and switched off the engine, then he looked at Faye who had closed her eyes and was using his shoulder as a pillow.

"We're here…" he said pushing the button to open the cockpit of the Swordfish II

"About time…" Faye replied in a whisper not opening her eyes, Spike shifted her in his arms and got carefully out of his space ship

_'That bastard shot her right under the heart…'_ thought the bounty hunter hurrying towards the entry of the hospital _'and the bullet is still inside, probably it had hit a lung. At that distance he could have killed her without any problem; I wonder who he was and why he was there. But mostly why he had shot only her. I was an easy target too…'_

Spike finally reached the doors that opened automatically in front of him. He stepped inside and stared at the sight before him in amazement. There were a lot of people in the reception, most of them were reading a newspaper, somebody was listening to music and the older ones were quietly sleeping in their chairs; nobody seemed to paying attention to what was happening in the surroundings.

Spike were slightly disappointed, he had think that when you get in a hospital almost totally covered in blood carrying a bleeding woman, who looks dead, in your arms somebody would rush to help you, or at least somebody would notice you. (A/N: this sentence is a grammar mess. Sorry, but deal with me…)

_'Well, it looks like I was wrong…'_ Spike thought dryly. He looked up at the nurse who was sitting at the reception desk, she was wearing the typical white nurse outfit, she had curly brownish hair and she was wearing glasses. The nurse, like the other people in there, was taking care of her own business, which at the moment was painting her extremely long nails.

Spike looked down at Faye and remembering himself that she had one foot in the grave, he cleared loudly his throat to gain the attention, but nobody seemed to hear the noise and they all went on with what they were doing.

"Need any help, sir?" a female voice asked rather annoyed, Spike looked at the nurse with wide eyes

_'And she need to ask?!? Why the hell people on Venus have to be so odd?'_ he asked himself, but then he noticed that she was still busy observing her now red painted nails and she hadn't look at him yet.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" he asked rhetorically, at this the nurse suddenly raised her eyes up at him looking ready to kick the shit out of him, but when she noticed the body in his arms she shouted at the top of her voice calling for help and rushed towards Spike.

"What happened?" she questioned looking at Faye

"She had been shot; one bullet just under the heart…" the cowboy responded moving away from the woman and walking towards the doctors that were hurrying with a stretcher.

Spike laid her down on it and heard her groan in pain.

"Were my arms more comfy?" he teased noticing her eyes opening slowly.

"Just shut up, Spike…" she breathed weakly. Spike smirked _'yes, she will never change…'_

"Sir, she's going to need a surgery, so give all the information about the lady to the nurse. And don't worry she'll be okay" the older doctor said to Spike with a warm smile. Spike nodded and looked as the doctors faded in the hallway carrying his wounded partner.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay…" he whispered to himself now looking at the empty corridor.

"Well sir, I know that it might be the wrong moment for this, but could you please answer to some question?" the nurse said looking at the bounty hunter, who was still lost in his thoughts. Spike hearing the voice looked at the woman and responded

"Oh, yes. No problem…"

The woman got to her seat at the reception and Spike followed her reaching for a cigarette in the pocket of his jeans. The nurse looked through a pile of paper-works in a large closet and finally found what she was looking for; so she looked up at Spike with a smile saying

"Here we are! The first quest-" she stopped staring at the man opposite her. The cowboy was looking at her with a rather bored expression, his hands were buried into his pockets and a cigarette was dangling between his thin lips.

"Sir you can't smoke in hospitals." She said in a dead serious voice. Spike looked at her arching an eyebrow and assumed the my-partner-had-just-got-shot-and-you-dare-stress-me-out expression making the poor woman feel guilty

"But since your girlfriend is seriously wounded I think we can give up the rule for once,can't we?" she continued smiling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I think we can…" agreed Spike blowing out the smoke

"So, can you give me the lady's name and surname?" she asked pen in hand

"Faye Valentine…" he responded

"And where is she from?"

"Earth…"

"How old is she?" she asked Spike. He didn't really know how old she was, it was not like they talked about these things, but remembering that she was awakened four years before from her cryo-sleep and she that she was twenty at the time, now she should be…

"Twenty-four…" he answered

"Good. And can you tell me when is her birthday?" at this question Spike couldn't really respond so he looked at her and said

"Why you don't get the information from the ISSP archives or something, 'cause I'm not sure of being able to respond to all this questions" the woman looked at him strangely

"Oh sure! Sorry but I haven't though of this option" she said blushing and started to work at the computer. Five minutes after, the woman turned to Spike

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no such information about Miss Valentine on the archives" the nurse said.

Spike was becoming helpless. He was all covered in blood, his cigarette had just expired and this woman kept on asking him impossible questions for him to answer. Then it clicked. He had to call Ed; the crazy kid surely know more than him about Faye since she was like a elder sister to her, and 'cause lately she was the only one the bounty huntress talked seriously with (well, except Ein).

Spike found the comm. unit in his pocket and called the hacker.

"heeeellllooooo! Here is Edward Wong Hau Peperu Trivrusky 4th from the Bebop! If you're a bounty head run right ahead, 'cause our great crew is gonna catch you! And-" Ed voice sang from the comm. unit

"Ed… it's just me. No need to sing all the song" Spike cut off scratching his head

"ooooh! Ed knows this voice! What does Spike-person need from Ed? And what Ed was singing wasn't a song! Nope, nope! It was the great Bebop theme song! Spike-person really is a silly person!" Ed said seeming a little upset with the adult for his ignorance about her song.

"ok Ed, I'm sorry for the song, but now can you tell me when is Faye's birthday?" Spike replied starting to sweat drop

"yay! Spike-person is going to have a big party for Faye-Faye's birthday! Ed wants to help! Ed will compose a new song! The Faye-Faye's song! Will Spike-person help Ed too?" the hyperactive redhead said enthusiastically to her comrade.

_'This will be one of the longest days of my life…' _Spikethought on the verge of desperation.

"Spike-person? Ed has already made up the first verse, does Spike-person want to listen to it?"

_'No…THIS will be the longest day of my life…' _was the bounty hunter's last thought as he started to hit his head on the reception desk of the Venusian hospital.

**_YEAH, SOMETIMES KIDS ARE A REAL PAIN IN THE ASS, SPACE COWBOY…_**

A/N: well, it's been a while. I'm really sorry but I've lost the inspiration and I wasn't able to complete this chapter. Sorry! However, the 5th chapter is already up (…my way to apologize for not updating for over a month) and there's a little Spike/Faye (just a little…). Anyway R&R! Thanks!

Faye: I swear if those damn doctors leave any scar on my beautiful body, I'm gonna make the greatest bloodshed ever!

Me: calm down, Faye. They won't leave any marks…

Faye: so, you have finally started to think of your own safety… did my double-barrelled gun help?

Me: eh, eh… kinda

Faye: good…

Spike: hey, Faye! Have you read the next chap?

Faye: not yet. Why?

Spike: 'cause our little friend here has finally decided to start the romance part…

Faye: romance? Oh god… at least I hope Spike is well endowed…

Spike: do you have any doubts?

Faye: lots…

Me (blushes furiously): when I say romance, I don't mean sex! You perverts!

Spike and Faye (sigh simultaneously): oh, ok…

Me (looks at them suspiciously): are you two… disappointed?

Spike and Faye (look around blushing): OF COURSE NOT!

Me: yeah, sure…

(_NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY UP! READ IT AND REVIEW, OF COURSE!)_


	5. 5: Insomnia and annoying women

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop; I own only Amy's character… why life has to be so cruel?

Thanks: to whoever had been so kind to read and review my story!

Notes: this fanfic is set after 'The real folk blues II', Spike is still alive and it's a SpikexFaye fanfic, so these ones who don't like them as a couple just don't read it. I apologize to all of you for my grammar errors (I'm not English) and for taking so long to update. Sorry!

Anyhow, please don't hesitate to r&r or email me any comments, questions, suggestions, corrections or flames to:

Oh, and if you want to flame, please, leave your e-mail address so I can defend myself! Or better don't flame!

You make me cool

Chapter 5: Insomnia and annoying women

Venus, 2072

_'636… 637… 638… 639… 640…__ DAMN IT!'_ Spike's mind shouted. It was an unbearable situation, usually when his back touched the yellow material of the infamous couch in the Bebop's living room, he was immediately asleep. It was one of the few certainties in his troubled life, well until Faye's accident, that was a week and half ago.

Eleven days of pure hell, eleven days of not being able to pass out in dreamland on his favourite couch, eleven days and he had probably counted more sheep than anybody else had in the whole solar system, or better, in the whole universe.

Spike shot up in a sitting position and sighed loudly, he was getting really tired of it, and he was starting to think about taking sleeping pills. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Am I starting to have insomnia problems at just 28 years old?' _the bounty hunter asked himself, but before he could even try to answer, he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Do you miss her so much, kid?" Spike looked toward the woman who has just spoken in a rather amused tone. Her hair was short and blond; her grey eyes were watching him in a curious yet knowing way, while her rosy pale lips were curled up in an impish grin.

Amy was standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest and she was wearing black leather pants, a blue tank top, and the almost always-present white apron with the writing that said 'Tomorrow bell peppers and beef! Without beef, of course…', which was Faye's and Spike's present for Jet's 37th birthday.

Amy was the newest addition to the Bebop crew; she had arrived with Ed, who had found her while she was looking for her father. She was 34 years old and she had spend all her life travelling on Earth collecting interviews from the people who had lived there before the gate accident, it was like an obsession to her, it was something that she had taken from her father as she had explained to them once.

So, when she found out that Faye had lived at that time, she decided to stay on the Bebop and use Faye's memories for writing a book about how was life on Earth, even if the bounty huntress wasn't so happy about it. However that wasn't her only obsession, in fact she was absolutely convinced that Faye and Spike had a secret affair, or, at least, they should have it. She was always making jokes about it, and was constantly teasing them; all their tries to get the crazy idea off her mind had been total useless and finally they had given up.

"Yeah, I miss her so much that my heart aches…" Spike replied sarcastically looking at the elder woman. Amy noticing that, as usual, Spike had put on the cool and careless cowboy façade she decided to try to speak seriously to him. After all trying wouldn't have killed her, right? So she went sitting next to him on the yellow couch.

"Listen, Spike. I think you should go and visit her. I mean, she has been there for almost two weeks and probably she'll stay there another one. Why don't you stop being the selfish stubborn ass we all know, and go and see her? I'm sure she'll be happy of seeing you, more than seeing me, Jet or even Ed…" Amy said staring intently into Spike's mismatched eyes.

"Sure, she might be happy of seeing me, but I'm not so sure of being so eager to see that wench again…" he replied coolly

"c'mon, kid! I know that you haven't sleep since that day. I'm not so blind, you know…"

"I've slept just… wonderfully since she's not around"

"God, Spike! I've lived here enough to see that it's your habit to take a nap on this shitty couch while Faye's reading one of her fashion magazine on that armchair. And these days you've never been able to sleep in here! It's like me with Jet's snoring… I cannot sleep if I don't hear him snoring. It's like a lullaby…" she said truthfully

"Jet's snoring a… lullaby?" Spike repeated arching an eyebrow at her.

"Well, kinda…" Amy admitted a little embarrassed. "But that's not the point! What I'm trying to say is that you have a sort of addiction on Faye's presence when you're trying to sleep, and maybe if you talk to her a little, it will help…" she continued almost out of patience

"Are you calling me a Faye-addict?" the bounty hunter asked in disbelief

"I'm not calling you a Faye-addict, Spike!" Amy shouted exasperated standing up. "What I'm trying to say is that you miss her! But since you're so damn stubborn that you don't only not admit it, but you don't even understand it, I'm telling it to you! And if you don't get up and go to her immediately, I'm gonna kick your lazy ass till we're arrived at the hospital! Do you get it?" Spike looked at the woman opposite him with wide eyes, he has never seen her so angry since he knew her.

_'Well, there's a first time for everything… I'd better go, women can be dangerous when they're upset'_ he thought to himself getting up and moving towards the hangar.

"And remember: the hospital is your destination! Not some filthy pub! I'm telling Ed to have an eye on the Swordfish's movements, so don't try anything!" Amy yelled warningly looking at Spike's fading figure.

_'I'm such a great actress…'_ she said to herself hearing the Swordfish II leaving the hangar while a small smirk appeared on her lips.

* * *

The sun was already down on Venus' sky and Spike was walking along the street, his destination: the hospital. He didn't know why he was actually listening to Amy, he could have landed the Swordfish II near the hospital and then walk till a pub without being see by anybody, yet he was now standing opposite the same sliding doors he had passed by a week and half ago.

Once inside the building Spike noticed that at the reception there was the same nurse who had 'helped' him that day.

"Good evening, Mr. Spiegel!" the woman said smiling at him

"Hi, Tracy…" the bounty hunter replied walking towards the reception desk.

"You remember my name?" she asked enthusiastically

"Well, we've been through Ed's babbling for four hours together, how can I forget?" Spike answered chuckling

"Oh, yes, the crazy kid. She comes often to visit Miss Valentine… anyway, why are you here?" she questioned

"I'm here to see Faye…"

"I think the visit time is already over, I'm sorry…" Tracy replied, but seeing Spike's pleading eyes she said

"Room 458, but don't wake her if she's sleeping. Ok?"

"Thanks…"

"And they're really beautiful…" she said smiling

"What?" Spike asked

"The roses… it's really difficult to find blue roses" she answered looking at the bunch of dark blue flowers in Spike's right hand

"It's really difficult to find somebody like Faye, too"

"She's special…" she said in a barely audible tone

"Yeah, she's the most annoying shrew I've ever met…" Spike said smirking and heading towards the elevator. While at the reception desk Tracy were still looking in disbelief with wide eyes at the spot where he was standing a few moments before.

The elevator metallic sliding doors opened at the floor where Faye's room was and Spike exited starting to search the right room, when he finally found it he stopped staring at the numbers.

_'Here I am. Amy would be very proud of me…'_ Spike chuckled to himself as he reached for the doorknob

_'I hope she's sleeping…'_ the bounty hunter thought opening the door.

Faye was reading a book when she heard the door opening slowly. The bounty huntress panicked.

_'God, Faye! You need to find an escape, and really fast!'_ she thought hiding the book under the pillow and reaching for the sheets to cover herself.

_'I swear, if it's that old hag again, I'm gonna call somebody to tie her to the damn bed. Another minute of gossip could be the death of me…'_ she said to herself closing her green eyes and trying to assume a relaxed expression.

Spike entered the room and looked at the woman who was lying on the bed. Faye was almost fully under the covers, a part from her head; her hair were free from her usual hair-band, her crimson lips were paler and her eyes were close.

_'Good… she's sleeping. I'll leave the flowers and then I can go…'_ Spike thought happily as he laid the roses onto Faye's bed and stopped one moment staring at her peaceful features.

_'I almost forgot how beautiful she is…'_

Faye felt a light weight upon her stomach and smelled a familiar scent, a masculine scent

_'Cigarettes scent…'_ she thought dreamily remembering that it has been eleven days since her last cigarette. _'I need a cigarette!'_ Faye's mind yelled and the bounty huntress decided that whoever that man was, he had cigarettes with him, and cigarettes were what she needed the most at the moment, so she slowly opened one eye to look at the mysterious person.

Spike was staring at her when he noticed that she had opened one of her lively green eyes, and that she was looking at him.

_'Spike!'_ was the only world that her mind was able to formulate in that moment.

"So, sleeping beauty weren't really sleeping, uhn?" Spike said smirking a little noticing her shocked expression. Faye recollected herself from her initial stupor and replied

"Sleeping beauty was faking because she wanted to be kissed by the prince, but since you're anything but a prince I preferred to wake up…"

"Always the same, Faye…" the cowboy said sitting on the bed

"Maybe a bullet in the head could have changed something…" she replied adjusting herself on the bed in a more comfortable position.

"Don't say that again, I might be tempted to try…" Spike teased looking straight into Faye's dark green eyes. The bounty huntress got lost into her comrade's mismatched dark orbs, and for a few moments they didn't say anything; they simply sat there staring into each other's eyes trying to find an answer to a still unknown question.

Then Faye noticed the bunch of blue roses that Spike had laid on her before. They were absolutely gorgeous, she has never seen such a particular shade of blue, it seemed like it had a light on its own that gave an almost mystic aura to the flowers.

"Are these… for me?" she asked without thinking in a tone that Spike would have defined timid, if he didn't know his partner so well.

"Actually they were for a very pretty nurse I met some days ago, but since today she weren't here I've decided to give them to you…" the bounty hunter said seriously. Faye looked at him arching an eyebrow, she knew that he was just trying to piss her off, but she had no intention to let him win this. He had already upset her not going to visit her in eleven days she has been staying in the damn hospital, and now she wasn't in the mood for one of their usual fights.

Spike noticing that she wasn't going to fight over that, decided that he could give up for once, and after all he wasn't in the right mood too.

"Well, I couldn't come here empty-handed, could I?" he said obviously giving her a little smile.

"Well, thanks…" she said sincerely putting the roses onto the hospital nightstand near her bed, and turning to him once again.

"So, what's brought you here?" Faye asked

"A very grating woman…" Spike answered, and the dark haired woman next to him let out a short laugh

"Amy? She's really obsessed with us…" she stated

"Yeah… she's convinced that I cannot sleep 'cause you're not around…"

"Spike Spiegel, the biggest lazy ass of the whole solar system cannot sleep? Do you miss me so much?" the bounty huntress teased

"Faye, please, have mercy…" Spike said

"Yeah… sorry. I know how she is"

An odd silence fell between the two till Faye said

"Well, you could sleep on that armchair while I read a book. The more you stay, the less she'll be a pain in the ass when you get back to the Bebop" Spike considered her idea for a few seconds, and thinking that it was a quite good one, he took off his raincoat and sit down on the comfortable armchair.

"Do you have a cig?" Faye asked hoping in a positive answer

"I don't know, you weren't around…" Spike replied grinning as he put his arms behind his head and closed his dark eyes.

"And you call ME a thief… stupid lunkhead" she said angrily and the cowboy couldn't keep himself from laughing

_'God… I missed this'_ he thought to himself as he slowly started to drift off into the comforting arms of Morpheus listening to Faye's soft swearing about lunkheads and stubborn cowboys.

"So, are you going to give me that damn cig or what?" the bounty huntress asked again to her now sleeping comrade

"Hey Spike! Are you listening?" she said looking at him, and noticing that he was already in dreamland she smiled to herself and whispered

"Sweet dreams, lunkhead…"

**AND**** GOOD READING, ANNOYING VIXEN…**

A/N: ::thud::

Faye: where's the girl?

Spike: she has just fainted…

Faye: what?! And now who writes the author's notes?

Me: …finire… capitolo… 5…

Spike: she has just spoken…

Faye: what has she said?

Spike: don't know… Italian babbling

Me: …finire… capitolo… 5…

Faye: I think she's saying something like 'I have to finish chapter 5'… but she has just finished it! Where's the problem?

Spike: probably writing for five hours without a stop had tired her out…

Faye: such a weak girl…

Spike: yeah…

Faye: well, I think we should tell something to the readers, since she's out of service…

Spike: whatever…

Faye: ok, I'm sure that our little author would like to apologize for all the grammar errors, 'cause she passed out before she could even read it again. And she surely would have thanked all the people who had read this and the other chaps. Thanks to all of you!

Spike: and remember to REVIEW! Because we can use guns better than any one else…

Faye: that's right, Spike…


End file.
